This is Camp?
by funnyfan
Summary: Kagome has been moping around her friends and family for far too long so, instead of letting time heal Kagome, they've decided to give her a little push, right onto a bus headed for a camp: Love Camp!


_This is Camp?_

Chappie 1: Bus rides and familiar faces

Author: Funnyfan (A.K.A Funnyfan the great!)

Kagome couldn't believe what had actually happened. Some how she had actually gotten on this stupid bus! This stupid, stupid bus. How did her friends actually convince her of this? Oh yeah, they conned her into going. What kind of friends conned their friends into doing something so horrible. And her mother had helped. Her mother, the one she thought she could get to help her get out of this stupid charade, had actually helped in getting her on this stupid damn bus. Even her brother agreed she should go. Then there was her grandfather, he didn't even bother to care that her friends and her mother were dragging her to her doom. Of course stupid Souta had watched the whole thing with amusement sparkling in his eyes. Kagome couldn't help but curse her family, and her so-called friends. Some friends, they threw her on a bus, so she would meet some lame guy.

Yes it was true. Kagome had been thrown on a bus to a dating camp, where relationships bloomed. Or so the add said. Of course, Kagome did not want to be put into a relationship right after her break up with her previous boyfriend, Hojo. Ok, so it wasn't right after, it had actually been three months. But three months was not enough for her. She had actually come too really like him. But he had cheated on her, countless times, and then he dumped her. Kagome wasn't sure if she was just miffed by his actions or if she still liked him. Her friends didn't know either, and so they tried to get rid of her moping self by throwing her on a bus.

'_Stupid_ bus' Kagome though icily. The word bus was like poison to her mind now. Kagome couldn't help but growl and continuously hiss the words 'stupid bus' in her mind. 'Stupid bus' Kagome continued. So she'd been a little down for the past three months, and was constantly ruining a good mood, or any other mood for that matter, with questions of her and Hojo. Her friends, and mother, had apparently gotten tired of her moping and threw her on a bus for people in her position. They hadn't even ask her, though it was obvious she would say no. not that she'd admit to it. 'Stupid bus' Kagome hissed again. She scowled at the seat in front of her like it was its fault for her being there. 'Stupid friends' Kagome decided it was time for a change of words. She still couldn't believe how she'd even gotten on the bus.

"Hey Kagome" Eri shouted to Kagome, trying to grab her attention. She had been spacing out on the same spot for the past forty-five minutes, while Yuki, Eri, and Ayame talked about whatever it was that they talked about. Kagome hadn't wanted to take part in that, and decided she'd wallow in self pity staring at a spot on the wall. She hadn't eaten properly in months.

"Kagome!" Yuki shouted, attempting to get her attention, when her friends attempt did nothing. Kagome's eyes averted themselves from their spot on the wall to look at her friends. They all seemed to have an annoyed look on their faces. Once gaining their friend attention, they began to talk to her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Ayame asked. A look of worry crossed her face, while the other two's face stayed in the same annoyed expression. They had gotten over feeling sorry for Kagome when she started to mope around twenty-four seven. She even seemed to mope in her sleep. She used to smile all the time, but now she never smiled, just thought about her ex-boyfriend. She still seemed to pity herself. Bringing her down even more.

"We all know what's wrong, Ayame" Eri pointed out, and Ayame couldn't disagree. She knew the reason why, and she had to agree she was taking it a bit over board. It had taken so long for her to even go on one date with Hojo, now she was crying because he wouldn't 'love' her anymore.

"You know what you need Kagome?" Yuki asked, winking at Ayame and Eri. Kagome of course hadn't noticed and was too busy studying her friends blanket.

"What do I need?" Kagome asked in monotony. She had grown to use the same voice expression every time she spoke. She always seemed to keep the same sad expression on her face to match it. It could bring everyone and anyone who was happy and cheery down. Yuki frowned at her friends unenthusiastic answer.

"You need to…go see Hojo" Eri suggested. That caught Kagome's attention. Her friends couldn't tell if she was over whelming with joy, or if she was over whelming with loss and regret. Yuki decided it was the first and continued.

"Oh, yeah. You know he phoned you yesterday. He uh, wants to meet you on a bus tomorrow to go on a trip for a while. You know get uh, reacquainted and what not" Yuki lied, smiling at Kagome the entire time. She looked at her friends waiting for them to join in. Ayame caught her glance and tried to make it sound more convincing.

"Yeah, he sounded like he really wanted to see you" Ayame lied. Eri just nodded her head with agreement. Kagome's face lit up like a Christmas tree. 'She bought it?' Eri though doubtfully. Ayame and Yuki were thinking the same thing. Kagome quickly jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Did we upset her?" Yuki asked worry ran through her voice. She hadn't wanted her friend to have a mental break down; she just wanted her to go on a trip, with no Hojo on her mind. But her thoughts were put at ease when Kagome squealed with excitement.

"Come see me tomorrow morning!" Kagome shouted down the hall and ran out of the house like it had been on fire. Yuki, Eri, and Ayame watched their friend skip down the street towards her family shrine. All of them were dreading the next day. Kagome would hate them for sure.

Kagome had been packed and ready for hours. She had a shower, and brushed her hair, making an attempt at looking nice. She put a little make up on her face, to illuminate her chocolate eyes. Her raven black hair shone in the light. She looked really good. She wore a pair of jeans that showed off her hour-glass figure. It was firm against her hips, and baggy near the end of her legs. Shaping them all the way down. She wore a dark blue t-shirt that flared at the sleeves. She grabbed her bag and walk light heartedly down the stairs. Her friends had already arrived and were in deep discussion with Kagome's mother, who had a worried expression on her face. Kagome couldn't help but be curious.

"Hey" Kagome said, announcing her arrival down stairs. All eyes turned to Kagome. Happiness lit everyone's faces. Kagome's mother looked as though she was going to cry. Her Kagome looked beautiful. For the past couple months she hadn't cared what she looked like, and never even attempted at trying to look presentable. Not that she thought Kagome wasn't beautiful, all the time. But it was nice when her daughter actually picked up a brush, and had a smile on her face.

"Ready Kags?" Yuki asked, abbreviating her name, trying her best not to burst out and tell her where she was actually going. She felt bad about having to lie to her friend. But it was for her own good. Kagome smiled and nodded to her friend. Eri smiled awkwardly back. Kagome was about to ask why when her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Try to make friends with others first," she said holding her daughter close. Kagome couldn't figure out why her mother would say that and she didn't have time. A honk could be heard coming from the street. Another smile spread across Kagome's face.

"The bus is here! The wonderful bus!" Kagome shouted with glee. Kagome grabbed her bags and ran out the door and stopped at the top of the shrine steps. Waiting for her friends and family to wish her luck on her trip. Kagome's mother hugged her again, and Souta gave her a thumbs-up, looking like he was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Kagome grabbed her bags and started to go down the steps followed by her friends and mother.

"There is no way I can miss this" Souta said quietly, while his sister made her way down the steps. Souta quickly followed them, leaving his grandfather to sweep the shrine's ground.

Kagome made it down the stairs with a smile on her face. But as soon as she saw the bus it turned into a frown. Hojo was not on this bus. That was a fact. And Kagome did not want to be on it either. Kagome swiftly turned around to go back upstairs but her way was blocked by her friends. Kagome glared at them.

"Hurry Kagome, the bus will leave soon" Eri warned blocking her path from the stairs. Ayame stood beside her and nodded her head. She really wasn't all that good at sounding convincing, or forcing people to do things. So she gave her friends silent support.

"I'm not going on that bus!" Kagome growled her eyes narrowing. Her friends flinched. Her stare really was scary. Well at least she wasn't moping any more, right? Wrong, Kagome dropped her bags and tried to dash up the steps, and plow through her friends. But their strong arms held her back. Yuki and Eri both had one of Kagome's arms and were holding her back. Ayame had decided to grab Kagome's luggage and hand it over to one of the bus workers. Why wasn't he helping her? All he did was put her bags into the side of the bus, and then go back into the bus. Kagome looked to her mother. Surely she'd help.

"Kagome stop struggling, your making a scene" Kagome couldn't believe it. Her mother was actually going along with this.

"WHY?" Kagome shouted and she continued to struggle against Yuki and Eri.

"Well, you have been moping a bit lately" Ayame said in a voice that actually made her seem innocent, and that she wasn't assisting her _ex-_friends in kidnapping her and throwing her on a bus.

"A bit?" Eri questioned.

"A lot!" Yuki put in. everyone nodded their head in agreement. Kagome growled.

"Come on Kagome, you'll meet someone new" Ayame said, trying to convince Kagome to get on. It didn't look as though Yuki and Eri were going to be able to put her on forcefully. "Maybe Hojo will be there too" Ayame added. Kagome slowed in her struggle. That was a possibility. He could be there. Kagome stopped struggling completely and straightened out her clothes. Yuki and Eri let go of her arms. Kagome looked as though she was about to go on the bus and everyone relaxed, but at the last second she tried to make it up the stairs. To her dismay Souta was there. And a 5'11, sixteen year old body against her 5'5, twenty-year-old body was more than a match for her. He threw Kagome over his shoulder and carried her onto the bus. Sure it was fun to watch, but he had a girlfriend to get to.

"Hey everyone, this is Kagome" Souta introduced and dropped Kagome onto a seat near the front. Every one looked at her. Kagome's face turned ten shades of red. She couldn't believe Souta had done that to her. The traitor. The buses engines started up again, and Kagome moved to the window. Her friends were all smiling and waving triumphantly. Her mother was shouting 'Make friends with others'. Souta was smiling at her, waving his hand, amusement twinkling in his eyes. Kagome glared daggers at them. She hated them all now. They were in her black book now. All of them.

'Stupid bus' Kagome thought cruelly. She decided 'stupid bus' was more satisfying then 'stupid friends.' After all she had been moping around a lot lately. She probably ruined everyone's day for the past three months. Kagome hadn't even bothered to look around to see who else was on the bus. She didn't care. She didn't even want to be on the stupid bus.

If she had looked back behind her, she would have noticed half the people were sleeping, while the other half looked out into the abyss annoyed looks crossing their faces. She wasn't the only one who didn't want to be there.

Kagome growled again. 'Stupid bus' Kagome thought again.

Hours had gone by, and they had picked up several other people that Kagome didn't care to even glance at. She was to busy thinking up ways she could destroy the bus. '112. Throw gas all over bus and light on fire' Kagome was getting good at thinking of malicious things. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder. Kagome's eyes averted to meet a pair of brown ones. Feminine ones to be exact. Kagome was glad. Every time they had made a stop, a guy would always stop and ask if her seat was taken. Kagome would always reply in the affirmative. She would go on the trip, she had no choice now, but she would not talk at all with any men. Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the face that looked at her own.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted happily. A few people stirred in their sleep. The woman before her swept her long dark brown pony tail over her shoulder. A smile flashed across her features.

"Kagome!" Sango laughed and pulled her old friend into a hug. Kagome hugged her like she'd never seen her in ages. And truth be told, she hadn't. She hadn't seen her since the death of her father, when they were sixteen. That was four years ago. Her and her brother, Kohaku, went to go live with their grandfather. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and Souta had gotten along so well too. But not as well as Kagome and Sango did. They were like sisters and inseparable. The two sat down.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" Sango chirped. She was so happy to see her friend again. It had been far too long.

"How have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Excellent, I've gotten a job as a secretary at a business. What about you?" Sango answered. Truth be told, she was extremely proud of herself. Of course she wouldn't have been able to get it if it had not been for her friend.

"Oh my gosh Sango! That's great!" Kagome exclaimed and hugged Sango again. "How did you manage that?" Kagome asked. Sango looked a little hurt that her friend would think that she couldn't do it herself. But she knew her friend didn't doubt her.

"A friend of mine helped me. His dad owns the business. But don't dodge my question, how are you? How's Souta and your mother?" Sango asked.

"I'm ok; I don't have a job like you do though! I'm just cooking at a restaurant" Kagome said cheerfully. Though it was a lie. Being a chef at a restaurant was a pretty good job, and it paid well. The fact that Kagome was an excellent cook was a bonus.

"That's wonderful Kagome. What about your family though? And Hobo?" Sango asked. Yes, she did know about Hojo, but she never could remember his name. And the break up was new to her. She had yet to hear about it. Not that Kagome and Sango had a lot of time to talk. They sent e-mails once and a while, but they were never really descriptive. Kagome flinched at the attempt of Hojo's name. But her mind was growling at the thought of her family. Sango could see Kagome was angry with her family and put it all together. There was no reason for her to be on here if she was still with Hojo, and she guessed that the look of hatred towards the thought of her family meant that they had forced her to go. Sango couldn't help but laugh. "Let me guess, they forced you to go" Sango guessed, and looking at Kagome's face, she could tell she was right. Kagome sighed and told Sango the story, starting with her break up with Hojo.

"Kagome that's horrible, he did that to you?" Sango asked. Sango looked like she was about to cry after hearing Kagome's story. Though she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Souta had actually carried her onto the bus.

"Traitorous family" Kagome growled. Sango laughed at her malicious looking face. It really didn't suit Kagome. It was really creepy actually. Kagome's attention turned back to Sango. "Why are you here Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango stopped laughing and smiled.

"My brother and grandfather asked me to go, and said it'd be nice if I could make some friends at least" Sango answered. Kagome couldn't believe what Sango had just said. She CHOSE to come? Was she crazy? "I thought it'd be nice. And now I'm even more glad that I won't have to do this alone" Sango said giving Kagome thumbs-up. Kagome returned it with one of her one. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad. Sango and Kagome had talked for a couple more hours, but when it started to get dark both of them decided to sleep the rest of the way to where ever it was that they were going. Both had no clue.

Bright sunshine burst through the windows waking Kagome up from her slumber. She couldn't stand sleeping in light. Apparently Sango didn't mind it a bit because she was still sound asleep. Kagome rubbed her salt encrusted eyes. Kagome felt a ping at the bottom her stomach notifying her that she needed to pee. Kagome scanned the bus. At the very back of the bus was a bathroom. Kagome carefully stepped over Sango's sleeping body and stood in the aisle for second and stretched. Kagome sleepily walked down the aisle noticing most of the people were still sleeping. Kagome made it to the back to find a line for the bathroom. She decided that she'd wait. She was not going to the front of the bus to return and find a longer line. Standing in front of Kagome was a man with long black hair tied into a pony tail. He looked like he was fighting with the person in front of him. He had silver hair and golden eyes that screamed 'I'm not a morning person'. Apparently neither was the guy he was arguing with. Kagome however, knew for a fact, that she was not a morning person, and pretty soon she'd end up telling them to shut up. Kagome growled at their noisiness so early in the morning. Kagome heard the man beside her growl in frustration at the two noisy men and the fact that the sun was out so early.

'Guess I'm not the only one who can't sleep in the light' Kagome thought as the two in front of her continued to fight. Kagome's attention swept back to the two fighting in front of her. She was about to tell them to shut up when the silver haired guy stalked off into the free bathroom. 'Finally' Kagome thought. The man beside her sighed in relief too. She glanced at him. He had silver hair too, but his seemed more tame and beautiful than the other mans. Kagome noticed he too had gold eyes. 'Maybe they're brothers' Kagome thought, but her attention was brought to the two men fighting again.

"I hope you washed your hands mutt face!" the black haired man shouted.

"Of course I did wimpy wolf!" the silver haired man shouted back. He went to push the black haired guy but he dodged him and started to laugh.

"Gross dog breath, don't wipe your filthy hands on me!" The black haired man shouted.

"At least I don—" the silver haired man started to counter but Kagome couldn't take it any more, and she was pretty sure half the bus was awake because of them.

"SHUT UP! Both of you!" Kagome shouted pushing her way past the two men and stalked into the bathroom.

"Hey, I was next in line!" the black haired man shouted. Kagome returned from the bathroom a moment later, and didn't even bother to glance at anyone on her way back to her seat. Sango of course was awake. Of course, who could sleep through that argument?

"Make any new friends?" Sango joked, still half asleep. Kagome frowned at her friends attempt at being funny.

"Yeah, it was a ball" Kagome said sarcastically back. It was to early to get mad twice. And her friend meant well.

"I asked the driver how long it would be 'til we got there" Sango announced after Kagome had taken her seat. Kagome's attention quickly ran to Sango. She hated this bus. It was full of people Kagome did not want to meet. Excluding Sango of course.

"And?"

"We'll be there for supper" Sango said. Supper? She had to be on this bus ALL day? This was going to be a long day. Sango saw her friend's bored look and pulled out some cards. Kagome eyes lit up and happily agreed to play.

Cards had lasted almost all day. They had even met a young boy, by the name of Shippo. He was around Souta's and Kohaku's age. And he was really nice. He would be one of the many instructors at the site. Apparently it was a camp site, where young loves were fixed and made. Or so Shippo had said. It was odd that the instructors were so young. But apparently his family owned the business, and he had been asked to help.

Kagome had fallen asleep with Sango laying on her shoulder. Shippo had shown Kagome the blind and she had quickly pulled it down and fell asleep almost instantly. Sango had followed suit and fell onto Kagome's shoulder. The two slept peacefully for the rest of the ride. While Kagome dreamt of getting back at her family and friends, Sango dreamt of eating ice cream in a field. Both girls smiled through out their dreams. Both were drawn from their sleep when Shippo gently shook them. Sango woke up instantly but Kagome was a different story. Once Sango had opened the blind Kagome's eyes peeled open. Glaring at Sango for waking her up from her slumber.

"Were here" Sango said cheerfully. Kagome slowly lifted her body from it's sleeping position. It looked as though everyone else was pretty much off the bus, and all that were left were Shippo, Sango and Kagome. Kagome, with the help of Sango and Shippo, made it off the bus and onto the ground. Sango left Kagome to lean on Shippo for a second while she grabbed their bags.

"Well, I have to go to the main cabin, so I'll see you later" Shippo announced and let a wobbly Kagome cling to Sango. Sango waved good-bye while Kagome attempted to lift her arm. By the time she had lifted it, Shippo had disappeared.

"Every body line up please" an old woman announced as the bus drove away.

'Lucky damn bus' Kagome thought. She was starting to wake up now, but she couldn't help feel a little drowsy. Everyone lined up, like they were told, some slower than others. Kagome stood on her own now, slouched and tired. 'Why can't this damn woman tell us what she wants to say and let me go to sleep!'

"Welcome to Love Camp, I'm one of the many instructors you'll meet on your stay here. My name is Kaede, and when I call out your name please come forth and gather your key and make your way to your cabin with your roommates. There won't be any switches with cabins, unless it is urgent. Other instructors will come by and tell you of the rules. Enjoy your stay" as the woman finished she pulled out a piece of paper and started to read names off. Kagome didn't care about anyone else, she just wanted to hear her name. "Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo Soule, Sango Stermine, Ayame White, Sesshomaru Taishio, InuYasha Taishio, Koga Wolf and Miroku Munke." Had Kagome heard right? Were there going to be guys staying in the same cabin as her and Sango. Her suspicions were right proved right as four males, followed by two giggling females, made there way up to Kaede and took their keys. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm as she went to grab their key, unfazed that she had to share her living quarters with four unknown men. Or at least unknown to Kagome. Sango dragged Kagome to their cabin.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Kagome whined more than asked. Sango looked back at Kagome and smiled. Did Sango really think the people they were staying with hot? Kagome thought back to the bus and at how the three men she 'met' looked. They weren't all that great looking. She never did get a look at the fourth guy though. Maybe he was hot, and that's why Sango wanted them to hurry. Sango abruptly stopped in front of a large brown cabin with the number 23 about it in big blue lettering. On the door was a list of names that showed who was in the cabin. Sango smiled at Kagome again and without warning dragged Kagome into the cabin. Kagome nearly fell on the stairs.

When Kagome had caught her balance and Sango had let her vice grip off her arm, Kagome took the chance to look around. The cabin was really nice. It was split in two; Kagome assumed it was for boys and girls. In the middle of the cabin was a kitchen, a rather large kitchen at that. All the cupboards and drawers were labeled. Telling you where everything was. There was a huge counter top, so if more than three people felt the need to cook, they'd have more than enough room. On what Kagome had figured to be the girls side were four rooms, and at the end of the hall, a bathroom. Kagome glanced at the other side. It was exactly the same but the hallway color was blue while the girl's was purple. To the right of the front door was a living room, complete with a big, flat screen TV and stereo system.

"C'mon Kagome let's go unpack and meet everyone!" Sango told rather than suggested. Kagome followed Sango willingly. She felt her vice grip once again and that was all she needed. The first two rooms had been taken by Kikyo and Ayame. Both looked as though they wanted to be here. Maybe they had brain damage Kagome thought. No one sane would come here willingly. She wasn't quite sure about Sango though. "You want the room closest to the bathroom, or the one before it, beside Ayame?" Sango asked. Kagome thought hard. She needed to be close to the bathroom or she'd never find it at night.

"Bathroom" Kagome said simply. Sango nodded and made her way to her room, Kagome picked her bags up and walked to her own room. It wasn't too bad looking. It had a queen sized bed in the corner with a small dresser with a clock and some magazines on it. Above the dresser was a window, and yes, a blind. At the end of her bed was a large dresser, with six drawers. A sliding closet was across from the bed and a body length mirror. Kagome gave sigh of contentment and flopped down on her bed. It was so soft. Kagome was going to love sleeping.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice said through Kagome's door. She opened it and let herself in. her eyes lit up. "Your room is so nice Kagome. My room just has a small mirror on the wall" Sango pouted. Kagome laughed at her friend.

"My bed is awesome" Kagome said in an almost whisper. It was really relaxing, she had almost fallen asleep. Sango flopped on Kagome's bed beside her. Sango sighed.

"My bed isn't this soft either" Sango said in a sleepy voice. Kagome didn't have a chance to respond because she fell asleep in contentment. Sango's eyes fluttered closed as well, as she too, drifted off to sleep. Their moment was cut short when the girl known as Ayame knocked and let herself when she got no response.

"Hey you guys!" Ayame shouted. Sango stirred a bit but Kagome didn't move a muscle. Ayame walked over to the two and shook Sango. Sango woke up and looked around. It took her a while to realize where she was. "The instructor is here" Ayame announced and left the room. Sango nodded at no one. She walked over to Kagome's window and lifted the blinds up, not bothering to even try to wake Kagome up any other way. Kagome woke instantly.

"Lets go" Sango said tugging on Kagome's arm. Kagome made herself wake completely up. She didn't want to be dragged twice in the same day, especially by Sango and her vice grip. Kagome lifted herself up and followed Sango out of the room.

Everyone else was standing in the middle of the living room. Kagome took this as her chance to take a look at who everyone was. The person closest to her was Kikyo, and Kagome nearly choked when she looked at her. She looked a lot like Kagome. It was kind of scary. She had long black hair as well, but Kagome wouldn't classify it as raven black, like her own. It was longer and tied into a low pony tail, which was something Kagome never really did anymore. And her hair seemed to be tamer than Kagome's. Kagome's was beautiful and sleek, yes, but Kikyo's hair looked like it had been soaked in conditioner. Kikyo's dark brown eyes would, every so often, look at one of the guys at the end. Ayame stood beside her, her hair was and orangey brown, mostly orange. Her hair was put into two pigtails that seemed to suit her completely. Kagome envied her. Her hair never looked good in any other hair style but down. Ayame's eyes were also looking down at the guys. Every so often she would wink a forest green eye at one of the guys. Geez how desperate were these girls? Standing beside Ayame was a tall man with silver hair. The one Kagome had seen on the bus. He had been sitting down complaining about the light and idiot noisy buffoons. If Kikyo's hair was silk then his hair was, well there was nothing better than silk, not that Kagome knew of any way but if their was, Kagome was sure even he would surpass it in beauty. It was so beautiful looking. Kagome fought the urge to just walk up to him play with it. His eyes were looking at the wall with a bored look on his face. Like he didn't want to be here. Standing beside him was the other silver haired boy who was still fighting with the black haired guy. A man with black hair that was just barely long enough to put into a pony tail, was in between the two trying to cease their brawling. Kagome sighed. It was going to be long stay.

"Ahem" the instructor said attempting to get everyone's attention. Kagome looked up to meet the eyes of Shippo. A smile spread across her face. She waved at him, and he waved back. Everyone's attention was now directed to Shippo. "My name is Shippo, as some of you may already know," Shippo looked at Kagome and Sango. "I wil—"

"Who the hell is going to know you already?" the brash silver haired man shouted. Shippo was about to answer when Kagome spoke up.

"What makes you so sure that no one knows him!" Kagome shouted. He glanced over at Kagome a challenge sparkling in his eyes.

"What did you sleep with him or something?" InuYasha retorted. Kagome's face heated with anger.

"Actually I know him too, and I don't believe I have slept with him" Sango said, but did not look at the man.

"Yes, I've been introduced as well" Kikyo said. "And have not slept with him" she added.

"Same here" Ayame announced.

"You mean the little perv introduced himself to only the girls?" InuYasha laughed. "You expecting something?" InuYasha laughed at his own joke.

"Actually InuYasha, I too have been introduced, and I believe I did not sleep with the man, nor am I a woman" the guy who had been trying to break up the fight said. InuYasha glared at him.

"No kidding mutt face, I met him too" the black haired man laughed. The silver haired man standing beside the man, now known as InuYasha, just nodded his head, notifying that he too, had met Shippo.

"Well it appears InuYasha, that you are the only one who hadn't met me" Shippo laughed. InuYasha shot a glare in his direction and started to growl. Kagome smiled triumphantly. "Now as I was saying, I will be your main instructor the entire time you're here, so if you have any questions please ask me. I will tell you of the events that will happen, and sign you up for anything that you find interesting. I'll leave a list of all the things that we have here, and when they happen, and tomorrow you can tell me what it is that you want to sign up for" Shippo announced in a professional manner, he took out a couple papers and placed them on the coffee table. "Your cabin, as you may have found out, is divided into two parts. Guys and girls. This is incase you feel uncomfortable staying with someone that you don't know. But if you feel the want to share a room with anyone else, please feel free to do so" Shippo said. Kagome shuddered. Share? A room with one of those guys? Hahaha, no way. "If you are not wanted by another member, than you must respect that, and not bother them in that way," Shippo added. "Any rules that I missed are posted on a wall by the kitchen. A bell will go off for all meals. Supper will be in the hall, a large cabin that'll be hard for you to miss. But if you do need help, for some stupid reason" he looked over at InuYasha. "There is a map by the front door." Shippo finished and left. InuYasha had caught the 'stupid' remark and was seething.

"Stupid fur ball!" InuYasha growled his back to Sango and Kagome. Sango giggled and start to walk up to him.

'Does Sango like him?' Kagome thought in horror. Sango's walk turned into a run and she jumped on InuYasha' back, covering his eyes. InuYasha started to wobble.

"Koga, if that's you, your dead!" InuYasha shouted. The guy with long black hair laughed mockingly.

"Are you that stupid mutt? You were just looking at me" he laughed again.

"Guess who" Sango laughed. InuYasha stopped squirming and started to laugh too.

"Sango, what the hell are you doing here?" InuYasha asked. Sango uncovered his eyes and smiled at him.

"Gramps and Kohaku wanted me to come" Sango answered. InuYasha looked at Sango like she was crazy.

"You mean you came of your own free will!" InuYasha shouted. Sango flinched at the loudness, and hopped off his shoulders.

"Geez mutt face, have some consideration" Koga said covering his ears. "Not every one is a half breed like you." That hit a nerve. InuYasha jumped on Koga.

"Shut up you idiot!" InuYasha growled. Sango sighed while the black haired man from earlier tried to pry them off of each other.

"Oh yeah!" Sango said loudly, grabbing InuYasha and Koga's attention away from each other. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her over to the group. "This is my friend Kagome from when I was younger. I told you about her," Sango introduced. Koga and InuYasha picked themselves up off of each other and stood before Kagome. "Kagome this is Koga" the black haired guy lifted his hand in a hello. "InuYasha" he nodded his head, but wouldn't look at her. "Miroku" the black haired guy that had tried to separate InuYasha and Koga grinned at Kagome. "Watch out for his wandering hands" Sango warned. "Sesshomaru, InuYasha's brother"

"Half" InuYasha corrected.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Sesshomaru, InuYasha's _half_ brother" the other silver haired man looked at Kagome then looked away. Nothing more nothing less. Kikyo and Ayame walked up to the group. "And this is Kikyo and Ayame" Sango introduced the two to everyone this time. Kagome had already met the two on the search for rooms. "But I don't think introductions were needed" Sango added. Ayame nodded her head and look at Koga dreamily. Koga felt uncomfortable under her gaze and walked off towards, what Kagome guessed, was his room. It was an awkward silence after that. No one moved or said anything.

"So," Kikyo started, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Kikyo, and she didn't seem to mind the attention. "We should see what events there are here" she announced. Everyone grabbed one of the many pieces of paper Shippo had left and sat on the couches and read the events.

"Swimming?" Kagome thought aloud. No one bothered to look up or answer her rhetorical question. "I'm gonna go to my room" Kagome said to Sango. Sango nodded her head and Kagome left the room. She threw her paper on her dresser and flopped onto her bed after pulling the blind back down.

"Kagome, it's supper time" Sango said shaking Kagome. She had tried opening the blind already, but it was too dark outside to wake her up. "Come on Kagome!" Sango whined shaking Kagome roughly. The girl slept like the dead. Kagome mumbled something in her sleep.

"Hey, you ready Sango?" InuYasha asked walking into Kagome's room. He looked around the room to see if it was any better than his. A frown appeared on his face. "Her room is better than mine" he grumbled. Sango looked at him with pleading eyes. "Yoh! Wench wake the hell up!" InuYasha shouted from his position at the door. Nothing happened.

"I already tried that InuYasha" Sango said and shook Kagome again for good measure. Kagome didn't so much as move and inch. Sango sighed. InuYasha walked into the room and bent down close to her ear.

"WAKE UP WE—" InuYasha started to shout, but was cut off when Kagome grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed with her. Sango burst out laughing as InuYasha struggled to get out of her grip. "Sango help me!" InuYasha shouted as he continued to struggle under Kagome's grasp. What the hell was wrong with this girl.

"Wait, I have to get a picture of this!" Sango announced and ran to her room. InuYasha grumbled about being betrayed as he finally gave up on struggling. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get out by himself. Sango returned with a camera in her hands, and the other two girls. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Sango as she took picture after picture.

"Stop taking pictures and get her offa me!" InuYasha growled. Sango stopped and put her camera on Kagome's empty dresser.

"How?" Sango wondered aloud. Kikyo and Ayame were giggling their heads off in the hall. Laughing about how InuYasha and Kagome looked so cute together. InuYasha growled. 'Stupid human.' Kagome snuggled closer to InuYasha and was close enough he couldn't help but breathe in her scent. It smelt of vanilla and hazelnuts and rain. InuYasha couldn't believe how good she smelt. 'What am I thinking?' InuYasha mentally slapped himself. A blush found it's way across InuYasha's face and then a click sound. InuYasha's eyes narrowed at Sango who was holding he camera again, snapping picture after picture. "It's not everyday that I have the chance to get blackmail on two people" Sango laughed. InuYasha growled at her.

"You'd better hope that I don't get my hands on that camera or you!" InuYasha growled. Sango laughed and left the room. "Where are you going! You have to help me get her off!" InuYasha shouted, his tone short of being desperate.

"You almost sound desperate half brother" a silver haired figure said from the door way. InuYasha's eyes shot to the door way. There stood Sesshomaru with a light spark of amusement in his eyes. Beside him stood Koga who was laughing his head off and Sango, still holding her camera.

"Ok everyone, stand by Kagome and InuYasha so I can get a picture. This is a memorable moment" Sango announced. Everyone filed in, including Kikyo and Ayame and all stood by Kagome and InuYasha and posed. Kagome clicked the button, a flash appeared and everyone waited for Sango to take another. Everyone took turns taking pictures, switching with Sango and taking individual shots. After all the pictures had been taken Sango ran to her room and returned.

"So how are we gonna get mutt face offa Kagome?" Koga asked, making it sound like it was InuYasha who was clinging to Kagome, and not the other way around. InuYasha narrowed his eyes at Koga.

"Feh, I bet your just jealous" InuYasha sneered. A blush spread across Koga's face.

"I—am not!" Koga shouted. A smirk formed on InuYasha's face.

"You are jealous aren't you?" InuYasha stated, more than asked. InuYasha started to laugh. Koga growled at him. He would've punched him, but he didn't want to chance hitting Kagome. Through out the entire time of everyone being noisy and taking pictures, Kagome had only snuggled closer to InuYasha. Sesshomaru had long since left. He had taken part in the picture taking, but he would do nothing more to fraternize with them. Kikyo and Ayame had gotten bored after a while and had gone to their own rooms. All that were left now was Koga, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha and Kagome.

"How are we going to get her up?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head.

"I always had light to wake her up with" Sango answered. "Her mother was the one who always woke her up any other time, that and her brother" Sango added.

"Then call her damn mom!" InuYasha shouted, now completely unable to move. Kagome's arms were tightly wrapped around his waste and arms and her legs were entangled with his.

"I don't know InuYasha, you look kinda comfortable" Koga taunted. Sango whipped out her cell phone and paused.

"What are you waiting for!" InuYasha growled.

"I uh, forgot the number" Sango admitted. Koga started to laugh again and InuYasha groaned. Sure she smelt great, but he was starving. Sango unzipped one of Kagome's bag and search for her purse. Finding said item she opened it and looked for a phone book, or a cell phone of her own. At last Sango retrieved a little black book, but it was full of names, with no phone numbers. Beside the names were malicious things that Kagome had planned to do. Sango shuddered and closed the book. "Hah, wrong book" Sango mumbled to the three listening, and continued her search. This time Sango pulled out a green book, full of names and phone numbers. "667-5658" Sango read and dialed it on her phone.

Ms. Higurashi was washing dishes when the phone had started to ring. "Souta, can you get that?" Ms. Higurashi shouted. Souta answered in the negative. She would have asked her father to get it, but he was horrible on the phone. Always scaring people away. Although it was good for unwanted relatives. Ms. Higurashi laughed at her joke and dried her hands. "Hello?"

"Ms. Higurashi?" Sango asked as someone on the other line picked up.

"Yes" she answered.

"Hi, this is Sango" Sango said.

"Oh my, Sango! It's so lovely to hear from you again. But I'm sorry to say Kagome isn't here. She went on a trip to a relationship camp," Ms. Higurashi sounded a little disappointed that her daughter had to miss this call. "I can give you her cell number" she offered.

"No need, I'm with her right now" Sango said. A smile spread across Ms. Higurashi's face.

"Why are you there dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Kohaku and gramps asked me to come" Sango answered. InuYasha growled. What the hell was she doing having a conversation? She was supposed to find out how to wake the stupid girl on him up. Sango heard his growl and decided to get to the point. "But that's not why I called. I need to know how to wake Kagome up"

"Just open the blinds dear" Ms. Higurashi answered.

"It's too dark out" Sango said in an almost whine. She hoped there was a way to wake her up.

"Breakfast" Souta's voice chirped through the phone.

"Huh?"

"Just mention something about breakfast, and she'll wake up" Souta proclaimed. Apparently he had taken the phone from his mother.

"What about supper?' Sango asked, though she knew the answer. She had already told Kagome of supper, and she hadn't budged an inch.

"No, just breakfast." Souta said and the line went dead. Not that Sango really cared, she was hungry and Kagome needed to wake up.

"Hey, Kagome were having bacon and eggs for breakfast" Sango announced. Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she let InuYasha go to rub her salt encrusted eyes. InuYasha fell to the floor with a thud the blankets falling with him. As the covers fell Kagome's discreetly clothed body was revealed. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top. Her ideal P.J's. Koga and Miroku helped InuYasha out of the blankets, but their eyes were all on Kagome. Sango noticed their eyes and attempted to get them out before Kagome noticed. Unfortunately Kagome's eyes wandered to see three men staring at her half naked body.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed grabbing her blankets and covering herself. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Kagome shouted in horror. The three boys quickly jumped up and left the room. Kagome was seething. "Stupid guys!" Kagome hissed. Sango laughed.

"Hurry up and get changed. its supper time" Sango announced and left Kagome to get changed.

"I don't see why I got hit! I didn't do nothing!" InuYasha grumbled, rubbing a tender spot on his head.

"You stared at her along with the other pervs, I don't see why you don't think you deserve anything less" Sango retorted as she grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and shoved them in her mouth.

After Kagome had gotten dressed she had take the liberty of hitting all three of the guys that had stared at her like hungry wolves. All three had large lumps on their heads that were labeled 'by Kagome'. And now they knew better than to look at Kagome in such a sickening matter. Or at least Sango had hoped so. The three were whining since they were hit. And if they didn't shut up soon, she was going to give them something else to complain about.

The entire time they had been at the hall Kagome hadn't spoken one word. Sango wasn't sure if it was because she was pissed off about earlier, or if it was because there was food in front of her. She had refused to sit any where near the 'three perverts', as she now called them, and sat at the far end of the table. She would have sat at a different table, if the rules hadn't stated you had to eat with your cabin group. Kagome was mad about that rule that was for sure. And she was even more mad about the rule that was announced after that. They had to stay with their group in all events, and it appeared that Kagome had already hated half of her group. Sango moved to the end of the table and sat with Kagome.

"They're not that bad Kagome" Sango announced. Sango's attempt at cheering Kagome up was returned with a vicious glare. 'I just hope I don't make it into that book of hers' Sango shuddered at that thought.

"How can you stand them?" Kagome hissed.

"InuYasha's the one who helped me get that job. Koga is a friend of his family's, and believe it or not, him and InuYasha are pretty good friends. They fight a lot but that's how they show they care I guess. And Miroku, well Miroku I can't really stand up for. He really is a pervert. But he can be really nice too. His family owns a shrine just the same as yours." Sango said a smile on her face the entire time. But when she started to talk about Miroku, her smile seemed to widen and happiness swam in her eyes. Kagome smiled. Sango didn't need to be here, she was already in love. But she was glad she was. She didn't want to go through this thing alone. Kagome smiled at her friend's attempt. She guessed she could be happy this time. For now.

"That's awesome Sango" Kagome said cheerfully, and smiled at her friend. She had put Sango through enough for the day. Sango looked at Kagome. She was smiling. The change in her tone had surprised her, but she guessed Kagome was tired of being mad. She never was the type to stay mad for long.

The two talked in blissfulness through out dinner. Kikyo and Ayame joined them after getting bored sitting with the boys. InuYasha, Miroku, and Koga all complained about being hit through out the dinner and had annoyed Sesshomaru so much that Sesshomaru moved to the middle of the table where he could hear both conversations, but each drown the other out, and so all he heard was mindless gibberish. Of course, had he wanted to eavesdrop on the girl's conversation he could have, but he had not interest in listening to what the females were saying.

"Attention to ye all!" Kaede's voice thundered through the hall as she spoke into a microphone. "I'd like to welcome ye all again and hope ye stay here for the next six months will be eventful and fun." Six months? Did she just say six months? She had to stay here for that long? This was torture. Absolute torture. "Tomorrow, the first event will take place. This event will last all day. From after breakfast 'til after supper" she continued. "As you have noticed, ye have four girls and four boys in ye cabin. Tomorrow ye shall choose who ye want to take on an all day date. Ye may choose no one else other than those in ye cabin. Ye instructors will come by before breakfast and find out who's is going with who. Ye may now leave to ye cabins" with that Kaede left. Kagome waited and waited for her to come back and say 'haha I was just kidding.' But no such luck. All she did was sit down and finish her supper. Kagome dropped her head into her arms mumbling 'No, no, no, no' over and over again.

Morning came much to Kagome's dismay. She had hoped that she'd choke in her sleep or something, or maybe one of they guy's would get sick and she wouldn't have to go on a date. Or maybe they'd be attacked by relationship hating minions, and the whole thing would be canceled. No such luck. It was a bright, beautiful sunny day out, and her open blinds, courtesy of Sango, proved that it was in fact nice out. Kagome growled at the sun.

"Hurry up Kagome!" Sango shouted through Kagome's door. "Or I'll dress you myself" Sango warned. Kagome opened the door, and was all ready. She had showered, and dressed herself. Sango was amazed at how quick Kagome was.

"I'm ready" Kagome said grudgingly. Sango looked at Kagome. Her hair was brushed, and it was still a little wet, while Sango didn't care if Kagome wore make up or not she noticed she wasn't wearing it. And her shirt and pants did not match. Sango pushed Kagome back into her room and sat her down on her bed. Sango opened Kagome's closet and looked through her shirts. She finally found a white one with long frilled out sleeves, and a low collar. The sleeves had a faint imprint of flowers down the bottom on both sides. Sango threw the shirt at Kagome and searched for pants or a skirt. She found a green skirt that matched the shirt and threw it at Kagome too.

"Change into that" Sango ordered. Kagome sighed and did as she was told when Sango turned her back to Kagome. Once Kagome announced that she had finished Sango quickly dried Kagome's hair and brushed it out. Not that Sango thought Kagome needed it, she had decided that Kagome was to wear eye make up and lip gloss. Sango took a step back and looked at her finished product. "C'est magnifique" Sango announced. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She did look good.

"I don't know if I want to date some one so soon" Kagome admitted.

"Soon? Kagome it's been over three months" Sango said sternly. She had talked to Yuki, Eri, and Ayame the other night. They had filled her in on Kagome and Hojo. Sango sighed. It wasn't like Kagome to be sad for so long. She could understand if she was mad, but sad?

"No, it's been two months and twenty-eight days" Kagome corrected. Sango looked at Kagome with worry written all over her face. She had been counting? "Sango, I'm only kidding" Kagome laughed. It was a lie, and both her and Sango knew it. But neither would to go to far into it.

"You know Kagome, for the past two days you haven't once thought or even talked about Hojo." Sango pointed out. Kagome looked at Sango. It hadn't even dawned on her. Not once. She hadn't thought of Hojo for the past couple days. She was to busy having fun with her friend, and having mini adventures with her newly acquired room mates. Kagome was having fun without Hojo and she hadn't even realized it. She didn't need to realize it. "I don't think you really miss Hojo. I think your just sad that someone would cheat on you, and that's understandable. But you need to be Kagome again" Sango started again staring out Kagome's window. Kagome's eyes started to water. She couldn't help but start crying. She tackled her friend on the bed in a hug.

"Thank…you…Sango" Kagome said between sniffles. Tears continued to roll down Kagome's cheeks. Sango didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment. She just hugged her back, fighting back the tears that fought to roll down her own cheeks. Kagome lifted her head and looked at Sango. She had failed in holding back her own tears. Kagome laughed.

"Your make up is all smudged" Kagome pointed out and laughed.

"Yours too" Sango said and joined in the laughter.

"Hurry the hell up!" InuYasha shouted through the door. He didn't bother to wait for a response and Kagome and Sango could hear him stomp down the hall way.

"Let's fix our make up and go out there" Kagome suggested and made her way over to the mirror. Both girls fixed their make up and tried their best to make it look like they weren't just crying. Once finished they walked down the hallway towards the living room.

Sango was right. She needed to get over Hojo, needed to forget about him, and needed to get out and be Kagome again. But did she have to do it with these idiots. Kagome looked at InuYasha and Koga fighting over nothing again. But Kagome couldn't bring herself to frown. She felt like she'd known them for years instead of two days. Kagome smiled as the memory of her and Hojo drifted to the back of her mind.

Once Sango and Kagome had made it into the living room, and they some how got InuYasha and Koga to stopped arguing Shippo began to tell them about the 'date'.

"The rules are simple. Your just to walk around the site and enjoy the scenery, go for a swim, a boat ride, what ever you want. We even have a movie theatre if you want to go there. Before I leave, I'll give you all pamphlets on what there is to do. You aren't aloud to go past kissing, and you can't force yourself onto the other person. No means no. Remember that. We ask that you not wander past the orange markers. There will be instructors such as myself wandering around to check up on you. If you take a liking to your partner, please control yourself, others will have the chance to date your companion. In and out of the cabin. This will be happening over the next month or so. All partners will be assigned after today. Today, though, you can pick," Shippo took a breath in as he finished his speech.

"So how do we do this?" Ayame asked, eyeing Koga.

"Well, this isn't the only day, your going to be going on a date with your 'roommates'. It'll happen tomorrow too. So we decided that today, the guys will be choosing who they want to go out with today. And tomorrow the girls" Shippo answered, looking over a few pieces of paper on his clip board. Kagome noticed Ayame's face fall. "Koga Wolf, InuYasha Taishio, Sesshomaru Taishio, Miroku Munke" Shippo read off. He looked expectantly at Koga. "You're first, who do you want for your first date?"


End file.
